


FO Feb Prompt- Stargazing

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human/Monster Romance, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Prompt Fill, Self-Insert, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Lias has somehow talked SkekTek into leaving his lab to stargaze with them, but neither were expecting an emotional night.
Relationships: SkekTek/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	FO Feb Prompt- Stargazing

SkekTek shuffled along in the halls beside Lias. He wasn't exactly sure how they had talked him into this, but deep down he was quite excited to stargaze with the human. He missed seeing the night sky sometimes but he was usually busy in the lab... or stuck there because the others wouldn't let him leave. 

Lias has been the first person in many trines that's been genuinely nice to him. He was suspicious at first but in the human's time on Thra they the only thing they've asked of him is to find a way to send them back to their home planet, and even then they told him he can take his time on the task of needed, they had even told him they have great confidence that he can figure something out because they've seen his inventions and called them incredible. Can you imagine? Someone from a far more technologically advanced planet who appreciates his work and finds it incredible? And they never even seem to be annoyed by him or raise their hand or voice at him when frustrated too! He hates to admit how fast he's latched onto this human because of the respect and kindness they've shown him, but he's come to consider them one of his closest friends.

They pass by some gelfling soldiers that give a salute and polite nod to SkekTek, though they turn to look at each with puzzled expressions after the skeksis and human turn down the hall. They aren't used to seeing The Scientist in the halls much, especially in this part of the castle, so far from his lab. 

Down the hall SkekTek and Lias make their way up a spiral staircase and up to a flat surface on the top of the castle. SkekTek is surprised to see a bunch of pillows and blankets up here already.

"You planned ahead I see."

"Yeah. I've been wanting to come up here with you for a while so I didn't waste any time picking a good spot when you finally said yes."

SkekTek hastily goes towards the big soft blanket sprawled on the roof and sits down. Lias joins him, sitting right beside the skeksis, "I've been looking at the stars each night," they muse, "But I don't know their names. I assumed you probably know some constellations."

"Some? I know all of them!" he huffs.

Lias smiles, "I was hoping to hear that."

They adjust the pillows to their liking and lay back beside each other. For the next hour Lias points out groups of stars, asking SkekTek their names and if he knows anything else about them. He responds proudly, telling them everything he knows of the constellations, including any legends the gelfling might have behind them and scientific facts. They listen intently, smiling at SkekTek's enthusiasm and making harmless jokes based on the legends. SkekTek chuckles at a few, which he'll deny if anyone asks, but it feels refreshing to finally have someone he can relax around and have a joyous moment with. Especially under the calmness and familiarity of the night sky. He looks over at Lias, who is still giggling at the last joke they told, and feels a warmth fill his body, one that he's not even sure he's ever felt. Lias finally stops giggling and focuses their attention on the stars, they get a troubled look on their face.

"Is something wrong?" SkekTek asks, somewhat worried that he might have offended them somehow.

"No. I just... it's weird, I don't know how to explain it without sounding stupid."

"I have had to listen to the other skeksis all of my life, I can assure you that you can not sound any dumber than that lot."

They laugh, "Give it time," they turn their head to him and smirk while folding their hands together over their stomach. They turn back to look at the stars again, "It's just... I get this feeling when I see the stars, a yearning... like I belong with them," They say reaching towards the sky with their right hand, "I've always felt like I've had some kind of connection to them, even when I was a kid, it's overwhelming at times," Their smile fades, "I wish I could travel among them, I think that might satisfy the yearning, at least a little bit."

SkekTek stays silent as he watches a wave of melancholy over their face. They both lay there on silence, stars and moons shining brightly over them, illuminating their features.

"I'm sorry." Lias finally breaks the silence, looking over at SkekTek, "I didn't mean to make things... weird? Sad?"

"It's fine," He assures them, "I can understand your dilemma. It sounds like you want to find a place you can feel you belong."

"Yeah I guess so."

"It must be hard on you to be here on Thra."

"I wouldn't say so, my time here hasn't exactly been unpleasant."

"Yes I know, but surely you miss your home?"

"Not entirely," They admit, "Life on Earth isn't... all that great. Sure I miss the technology and my friends and I can't wait to see them again, but... Earth kinda sucks compared to this place." They give him a soft smile, "Besides... home has never been a place for me, it's always been people."

SkekTek looks at the human with confusion.

"I've lived in a couple of places in my lifetime but none of them felt like a home to me, I'm not even sure a building can feel that way to me. Home, to me, has always been the people I cared most about." They pause and sit up, "That's why I don't mind being here... with you," their voice trembles in nervousness, "You're my home here."

SkekTek's breathing becomes a bit shaky at this declaration. He sits up and looks at Lias, who is now curled up hiding their face on top of their knees. He's unsure of what to say, he's not even sure what he wants to say. He grabs one of the blankets from the pile they have laying around them and puts it over their shoulders before lightly laying a clawed hand on their back.

"I..." He takes a deep breath, trying to break the silence between them, "I am delighted you feel that way. I'm not familiar with the concept of people being 'a home', but I think if I could call anyone that... it would be you."

Lias raises their head up, "You're not upset?"

"What? No! Why would I be?"

"I don't know, I just... I thought saying something like that might upset you and you'd want to stop being around me."

"No. I don't want that. If anything it makes me prefer that you stay around me longer."

Lias lets out a sigh of relief, "Ok," they say in almost a whisper as they partially removing the blanket from one shoulder and draping it across SkekTek's shoulders, "I can do that."

He scoots closer to them, wrapping the blanket around himself. He points to the Pearl Moon, "Here, I'll tell you the science behind the moons of Thra." He says in hopes to bring back the night's cheerful mood. Lias gently leans their head towards him, resting it on top of his as they listen to him explain how the moons got their names.


End file.
